Twice: Venom and Jin
by SeaBloople
Summary: Jin Bubaigawara is just another regular thug waiting to die, get arrested, or be forgotten in the world just like the rest. He was born with a quirk that he despises, but his one and only friend would be that quirk. His one and only friend, Venom. Together, they can do what ordinary villains can't do. They will do what the heroes can't, look over the bad people. We are Venom.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic attempt so I hope you guys enjoy it! Not sure how often I will upload a chapter, but I'll try to have one every so often. Anyways, I made the cover for this fanfic that you see. If you wanna follow for art related stuff like that my insta is SeaBloople. Also, go check out my friend JeffMen103's story "Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero Of Hope," if you haven't already. Without him, I wouldn't have uploaded this, so yea! Anyways, on with the story! And Please, comment anything you liked or disliked about this chapter or just your general thoughts. Criticism and reviews are very appreciated! Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

"Jin Bubaigawara," The Doctor said as he pulled up a chair. He didn't pull up one for Jin, as he was already seated on a metal chair, strapped onto it for eternity. He couldn't see All For One, but he could sense him in a way in the same facility. They had a mental linkage, a strange connection, bounded together by fate.

Jin remained silent, with the nuzzle over his mouth.

"Listen, Jin," the Doctor said as he coughed. "You've been here for a couple of months and I still don't know too much about you, so, let's change that,"

 **Don't talk to him.**

"Now I want you to say what _you_ want to say, okay?" The Doctor smiled through the glass between them.

"What was your neighborhood like? Mine was pretty fine. I would go outside and play with the other kids. In summer we would open up the fire hydrate and just shower in it with delight."

"I was scared to leave my apartment every day," Jin said. **Idiot, I said don't talk to him.**

The Doctor smiled for a moment as he finally got through to his patient. "Why is that?"

Jin sighed. "Do you really wanna know, Doctor? We can cut the small talk and just start with my investigation and shit already."

"If you would prefer to cut to the chase, then sure. But I'd still like to get to know you some more in the meantime."

 **Oh, this story ought to be interesting. I'll remind you if you forgot a detail, I have better memory then you, ya know.**

"Shut up."

* * *

So, where did my shithole of a life start? I guess just like everyone else, the day they were judged by whatever force gave us our quirks. Was it god? I don't know.

You were either blessed or cursed, as simple as that. We were all in kindergarten, completely ignorant of the problems around us and the only thing on our minds were quirks. We'd think about how all of us would be the best hero in the world, how we will save a million people.

All that was bullshit.

Well, one day in class, someones quirk manifested as he ended up cutting a desk in two on accident. His quirk? Flint. It caused the sides of his arms to sharpen like blades. They had a metal blue appearance to them. When he scratched the two steels together, he would cause them to heat up. So like a fire sword.

I don't even remember his name, despite him being a pain in the ass to me in the future. But luckily I got rid of him from my life, and everyone else's. Imagine not knowing the name of your damn landlord or boss.

For the rest of his life, that boy would go around with the name Flint. If anyone called him by his real name he would rip them a new one. He was the best kid in that class. He was the best in middle, in high school, and in his adult life, despite being a pain in the ass, he was still so successful. Money, drugs, women, and everyone groveling at his feet.

And me? Well, I was at the bottom. When he got his quirk, I was still waiting to be judged. They all pushed me around for a lil bit, but then they left me alone, thinking I was crazy. I got my calling card.

"I just want my quirk already," I remember mumbling to myself.

" **You already got it, Jin.** " The bastard inside of me said.

Let's skip the story for a bit, nothing much mattered in my life, but this is where the shit show turned into a hell storm.

I was an adult now, slogging through life and wondering what would be next. Maybe I'd get hit by a car or something, or finally get my big break.

I started out my window, smoking a cigar and just watched everyone begin to walk to their jobs actually doing something with their life. All of them were smiling. I hated it.

As I blew out my cigar and dropped it out the window, I heard multiple thuds at my door, and I knew what it was. I didn't want to hear any of it, but I had to.

"Yo, Jin!" The man behind the door shouted. He was a good friend of mine, but I could hardly remember his name. He was just another one of Flint's slaves at the end of the day, so it doesn't matter. I suppose in hero terms he would be the random thug they fight every day.

"Jin! Answer me!"

"What?!" I shouted back, clearly knowing what he was about to say to me.

"You haven't paid your rent in weeks, and you know Flint hates that. I can't stall for you for much longer so when are you gonna pay up?"

"Tomorrow," I lied. That was my answer over the past weeks. He didn't respond. All he did was give off a large sigh behind that oh so breakable door. And then he left.

Nothing much happened after that, I just stayed in my room, wasting my time with pointless media as they all continue to talk about issues in the world that don't involve me in the slightest. It was just some junk about heroes stopping criminals and that was all there was too it. Heroes only helped the good people, and that was final.

I could still hear the bickering and yelling of men and women outside. Nothing abnormal, just the ruckus of your everyday thugs. Everyone just knew to stay inside when they heard the sound of a fight. It was suicide to go outside.

Then it got late. What time? Beats me, but I felt sick. Like something wasn't right with me at all. I hadn't felt this way in months, or maybe in years. I got up from my dirty old bed and went to the bathroom to check on my shelf. All the medicine I would take was up there, specifically my quirk restraining pills.

I opened up the container where my restraining pills were supposed to be and I dig my hand inside of it. A few seconds would pass before it hit me. Nothing was there.

I'm not sure if I was panicked or just annoyed.

 _One day without these pills wouldn't be so bad._ I thought to myself.

That was when I looked in the mirror and saw him.

I reeled back and slammed into the wall in an instant, as the memories of every crappy event in my life flashed before me as I stared back at him. Venom.

" **You know, I was waiting for you to take notice of your pills. My, aren't you just so incompetent with what's going on in your life, Jin,** " Venom said.

"What? H-How did you-"

" **The longer you keep me trapped the angrier I get. Those doctors just need to keep upgrading and upgrading that pill don' they. But eventually, they won't be able to play catch up. While they are busy doing that, you and I can catch up-** "

I ran out of that small, small room to not have to see his face again. My mind was playing tricks on me like it and Venom were plotting against me for weeks just to mess with me at this moment when I'm at my absolute lowest. I grabbed my coat and keys in a hurry and nearly opened the door to leave my apartment and get some new pills from the pharmacy or something.

" **You're insane. Really trying to leave when you haven't paid rent in weeks? You know what'll happen if Flint's boys see you.** " That was enough of a warning to make me stop in my tracks. I cursed or something, then slammed on my bed with my hands over my face in regret. _What did my life come to?_

I put my hand over the scar that was on my forehead. My mind was racing with every possible option. I could run outside, get caught or jumped by Flint and his boys. They could kill me if they wanted to, my lie was nothing and meant nothing, so I doubt the police would even attempt to search for me at all. And if I didn't get my medicine...then god..another incident can happen.

"Oh god…" I whimpered like a child.

" **Why don't you take a break? You've had a long day I'm sure your stressed pal o mine. If you rest up...then** ** _all_** **of your problems will be over.** "

And so I took Venom's advice. Whenever he spoke to me it was like I was in some trance, like I couldn't say no. Despite that, I yelled "No no no no no no-" in my head over and over again, until I eventually passed out.

Then I woke up to a curse disguised as a blessing. In front of me was a bag of nothing but money. How much? I don't even know I got it so I couldn't tell you how much it was. Even now, I still don't know. Never took the time to count it.

" **Good morning, Jin.** " Venom said to me and I could tell he was smirking. " **I brought you a gift, for our reunion. Oh did I wait so long for this.** "

I didn't bother to ask Venom what the hell happened. My instinct was to check the money. Could you blame me? All of us low lives thought the same.

"What did you do?!" I said after checking out the money. It was really all right. Thousands of hundred dollar bills laid before me. I was rich. I was in a thugs dreamland without knowing how I even got here.

But a part of me wanted to get out.

" **It's not what I did. It's what we did**." I heard him scoff for a moment before continuing. " **Well, actually I did all the work. But you can't blame me. I was so bored and lonely and tired from all of those pills you've been taking that I just had to let loose. I'm sure you can guess what I did after you fell asleep.** "

I turned on the tv using a remote I somehow picked up without my knowledge, and the same bullshit news channel was playing. The reporter was some guy with two horns and stupid glasses.

"In other news, an incident yesterday at a Hosu city bank has left guards and workers severely injured. Camera's show a black figure breaking into the bank and attacking everyone inside. It would later crack open the vault and steal bags of cash, running off from the crime scene as more police arrived." They displayed the crime from the viewpoint of the camera, and I honestly couldn't tell what as really going on. It was just a black blob that almost resembled a person. It's vines or limbs stretched out and threw people around. Shots were fired at it over and over again to no effect. When it was all over the figure looked up at the camera with two dead white eyes and teeth that was like every child's nightmare. Then everything went to static.

" **Your welcome.** "

I wanted to cry. I didn't cry in so long that this just seemed like the time to do so, but how could I cry with this much money at my fingertips.

" **Listen to me Jin. I managed to rob that bank with you completely asleep. Technically we weren't even at full power. Think about what we could do. We could mess up every bastard that steps in our way, every hero that tries to stop us.** "

"Not All Might," I said, nearly crying. "He'll kill us."

" **I think we can take him on, but only under one condition."** A black figure spawned from my neck and began to crawl upwards to look me in the eyes and I saw the very same dead white eyes in the video.

" **If we work together, Jin.** " Obviously, it was insanity. We could never take on All Might, he was essentially God. But, the thought of doing that sort of got me excited in a sad, depressed way.

"We can take on Flint."

" **Exactly! Now you're speaking my language! That bastard has held us down for too long, and so has those heroes. So has All Might! The way I see it, We can do whatever we want.** "

I got up and looked at my door. I could run to the pharmacy and grab my pills safely. Flint's boys always stayed up late so they won't be awake at this hour. I could've ended this monstrosity right here.

" **So, do we have a deal?** "


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 2! Thanks so much for all the follows and favorites, and the reviews! They brought a smile to my face. I'm just here to remind you to please leave reviews as it helps me out a bunch. Also be sure to check out my friend JeffMen103's fanfic "Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero Of Hope," if you haven't already! The poster art I did for this fanfic can be found on my insta, SeaBloople! Anyway's, that's enough from me. NOw, go ahead and read chapter 2 and leave me your thoughts in the reviews below please

* * *

I ended up storming out of my apartment, desperately trying to get to the pharmacy as fast as I could. When I was outside of the building I double checked every nook and cranny to make sure I was in the clear.

With a sigh of relief, I pushed forward to set my life a bit straighter than what it was at the moment.

Each block I crossed seemed like I could die there at any moment, whether it be because of one of Flint's boys suddenly attacking me or Venom just being an ass. My heart couldn't take the constant change of fear and relief and I felt like I was collapsing.

Then I began to hallucinate.

"Come on, Jin. Why so hasty? We just got back together. Can't you take it easy?"

"Stop talking to me right now. Stop it. Stop it," I panted in desperation. The cement floor felt like quicksand and the wind felt toxic. It was just horrible. I couldn't tell if this was truly an illusion or Venom just opened my third eye to the world I lived in. The slums of Hosu city. The garbage can that everyone used. I just wanted to die.

I saw my high school in the distance for some odd reason. I never remembered encountering it on my way to the pharmacy on any occasion, so I guess my third eye must've been cranked to an all-time high. Even though it was summer, I felt it snow. Another hallucination I suppose. Venom brought out the literal worst of my mind.

I saw the popular girls during my high school years run into the school with their oh so annoying chipper laughter and gossip. There was the usual fight outside between two assholes who just wanted to flex their quirk. That aspect seems to remain with everyone, a fascination with their quirk, to think that they are better than everyone else. I hated them all. I hated their quirk. I hated quirks.

I hated my quirk.

I saw a younger version of myself getting jumped around the corner. Some kids, about three or four, we're trying to steal something from me. To this day, I wonder what it was. If it was something small, then do I regret what happened that day. But around these parts, if you let yourself get robbed once, then you'll just keep getting robbed over and over again. You'll be every lowlife's punching bag.

I saw the illusion play out as my gut turned over and over again. I tried to prepare myself for what I knew was coming next, but no matter what I couldn't.

One of those stupid kids gave me a good swing to the head with a bat. I sprawled onto the floor, oh so weak and defenseless. They grabbed me and started to pull stuff out of my pockets. Coins, dollar bills, gum, whatever I had it was theirs.

And Venom didn't like that.

I felt him, at that moment, rush out from inside me without my permission. His black cloak took over my body and my eyes were a soulless white. I grabbed the kid with the bat's neck and I raised him into the air. Gotta admit, seeing myself own to those bastards felt good. Even though this whole situation would've been one I regretted for the rest of my life, I'll still admire how strong Venom was, even though I hated him.

He swung his bat onto my head like a brain-dead thug. They never know when to quit. They were the kind of thugs that would face a hero together and think, "we got this." As soon as the bat made contact with Venom's black cloak, it snapped in half.

 **"** **Strike one."** Venom said with a smile completely beyond my control. He threw the kid to the side of the brick building, and I swore I could hear his back crack, back then and even now as I hallucinate.

The other kids, as brainless as they were, didn't know what true danger they were in and just charged me blindly. Venom scoffed as tendrils spiked out of my spine and wrapped themselves around each of them. There was a dumpster beside us, where all the rats and roaches would go after they had a feast in our school lunch. The black limbs picked each one of them up and slammed them into that hell. I could hear their bodies crumble like a fly getting swatted.

 **"** **Strike two."** Venom got closer to the boy with the baseball bat and picked him up again. I could see his face overrun with tears and mucus, it was fucking disgusting. But what I was about to do next was even worse.

 **"** **Strike three."** Venom kneed him in the chest, probably breaking multiple ribs in the process. The kid coughed up so much blood, I couldn't stand to watch anymore. But I kept watching myself beat on him senselessly. Venom had enough of me getting pushed around. He had enough of the dumb idiots and degenerates that plagued the neighborhood. He had enough of humanity, and he had enough of me.

 **"** **Your out!"** The nightmarish teeth and tongue emerged from the darkness, and I'm sure that was the last thing that kid ever saw before he was hospitalized for the rest of his sad life. Venom had bitten the top of that kid's head completely. His frontal lobe was gone. There was so much blood.

So much blood.

I ended up puking as I relived that experience. My fluids mixed with the cigars and shit on the floor to just essentially symbolize the world I was apart of. But the hallucination wasn't over.

I saw myself rip themselves out of Venom's chest and began to fight back with tears in my eyes.

"How could you do this?! You killed him you sick son of a bitch!"

 **"** **He deserved it, Jin. No one will miss him."**

Me, the weak kid, fought back the sentient lifeform inside of me that could snap a street pole in half. I grabbed the black substance that made him and just began to rip it away like paper. I wanted him gone. Maybe I thought if I pulled and ripped hard enough, my quirk would leave and curse someone else. But that just made Venom angry.

His tendrils began to cut my skin accidentally as he tried to force himself inside of me once more. I actually couldn't tell what was going on. All I saw was some kid swiping away at a black figure.

At the end of our little skirmish, Venom must've been pushed to the point of no return.

 **"** **You are worthless! Why did I end up inside of you! Why!"**

"I won't let you kill anyone else!"

 **"** **Fine! THen I'll kill both of us!"** One of the tendrils sharpened like a dagger. He stabbed me.

My own quirk, a part of me, wanted to kill me. The police would show up, but it was too late. I had a gash in the middle of my forehead, with my body laying on the floor unconscious.

That was the end of that vision, but I would get another one soon. Just seeing it happen all over again left a scar in mind. For the rest of the day...no..the rest of the week that was all, I thought about. I sort of wonder how that kid is doing...actually no. I don't. I don't care for him in the slightest.

I kept walking forward in what seemed to be a straight line, but that could've been another illusion too. I could've been walking in circles that whole time, but who knows what I was really doing as I stalked my past.

I got closer to my high school and I saw my next vision. This was about a few weeks after the incident. The kid would be in the hospital for the rest of his life, and the other two would have damaged spines I think. I never really knew what their condition was as I was never told or I never saw them after throwing them into the garbage bin. I didn't care anyway, but it would be nice to know.

Now, Doctor, you're probably wondering why they even sent me back to school after all that. Why wasn't I locked up immediately in the first place? Well, that would be because of Quirk Violence Laws. Because I had no control over my quirk, it wasn't exactly my fault, at least that's what the laws say. If a child murders their parents because of an uncontrollable quirk they just so happened to gain at a convenient time, it isn't their fault. They don't get in trouble. Same goes for older folk with uncontrollable quirks, like myself.

"Symbiote," A doctor would tell me after examination. "So, you have a sentient living creature inside of you, Jin?"

"Yes, sir."

"It talks with you?"

"Yes."

"Has it ever controlled you like how it did that day?"

"That was the only time it was that extreme."

"Any other details of your quirk?"

"Well, Venom has these black liquidy limbs that can spike out of me."

"Anything else?" I never understood why the doctor was asking me all this, he had a complete record and analysis of my quirk on his clipboard. When he left the room, I could hear him murmur, "The symbiote can control bodily functions if need be. Like trigger hallucinations if he tampers with Jin's body properly from the inside, or he can even force him to move and talk in certain ways if not dealt with," to another doctor.

"So, we should prescribe some quirk restricting pills?"

That's all I remember from the hospital. When I got back to school everything was normal. No, it wasn't, sorry I forgot. Guess I'm just used to people being afraid of me I thought everyone was always afraid of me.

Before the incident, everyone used to bother me with their gossip and bullshit. I would get picked on by others of course. Our school was trash, plain and simple, so of course, you'd see the horrible kind of kid wander in.

But after the incident, everyone left me alone. No one talked to me at all, and I think even the teachers were afraid of me. When I walked through the halls it was cleared out in an instant, it was like I was wandering through an abandoned building. No one wanted me in their life, except for one person. Miss was always soo kind to me. She always talked to me when I needed it. Man, I wonder what she thinks of me now that I've become one of the worlds most dangerous criminals. She'd be disappointed.

One day in school though, Flint approached me after a long time of me just being alone.

"You know, that scar makes you look pretty scary." HE said. I just ignored him and kept walking.

"Eh? You're ignoring me? Ya alien freak bastard! Come here!" He grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to him. Everyone in the hall watched. Usually when a fight sprung out people would pull out their camera's and start instigating, but this was a rare occasion. No one said a word but Flint.

"Everyone is afraid of you, ya know? You killed a man. Does that fact make you think you're so high and mighty?"

"He isn't dead, and of course not."

"Oh really? Because I think it does. Everyone is talking about how much a monster you are, and how strong you are. Some of those bastards are even saying you could kill pro heroes."

"They said it. Not me."

"I don't like how you can just come back here after killing someone. Pretty sure that kid owed me a few bucks too." He pushed me forward and got into a stance.

"Put em up."

"I don't want to fight you, Flint."

"I wouldn't want to fight me either!" He said with a cocky tone that I hated so much. "You killed a man, so what? I'll show everyone who they really need to be afraid of. Me!"

"Stop!" My heart raced in a sudden thought. A realization that I was going to fight someone. "I don't want to kill you!"

"Oh? So you think you'll kill me? You think you're better than me?!" As he shouted that phrase he threw a punch at me so fast It took me a second to realize I was face down on the floor as he kicked me. I heard screaming in the background. It was odd. No one ever screamed in fear like that in the school when a fight broke out. Guess everyone thought I was gonna kill him.

I felt Venom push up, trying to take control, but he couldn't. The pill worked perfectly. He could no longer take control of me.

A few moments would pass. It was just me getting beat up is all, while everyone tensed up worrying I was about to snap. Flint only stopped hitting me because I gave him a weird look. I looked at him with white, soulless eyes. Venom nearly broke free.

"You're not even gonna fight back? Seriously? With a strong quirk like that and you aren't gonna use it?" He stepped back in fear as his body and mouth said two completely different things.

"What a waste of a quirk!" His ugly laugh echoed through the halls. No one wanted to hear it, but we were forced too.

"I know a trick to getting rid of that pesky quirk. Just take a divebomb off the side of the building and hope you'll be given a better quirk in your next life!" He walked off, and so did everyone else. I was alone on the floor, picking up my textbooks. I lost everyone. I lost my one friend, Venom.

 **"** **Hey, Jin! Look over there! Isn't it pretty!"** Venom snapped me out of my second illusion and I found myself in front of a beach. There was trash everywhere. There was a beach miles away from the pharmacy, but I wasn't trying to get here at all.

"How did I end up-"

 **"** **I wonder who leaves all this stuff here. More importantly though,"** Venom snickered. **"** **I wonder who cleans it up."**

"No one."

 **"** **Exactly. Why is that? Why can't a hero come in and just clean it up? Seems the city doesn't care too much for sanitation. I like being clean you know!"**

I just stared aimlessly into the glistening water in the distance. Even though I was surrounded by trash, I just kept looking at the reflection of light in the water. It was weird. It was-

 **"** **I know why they don't clean it up. It's because they don't care. They don't care about us, Jin."**

"Of course. I can see why."

 **"** **That doesn't seem very heroic though. And it seems a bit hypocritical."**

"What, did you suddenly become a scholar since we last talked?"

 **"** **Those heroes only help the good people. The people that don't have any problems, the ones who actually contribute to society. The ones that smile on their way to work. That doesn't describe anyone in this neighborhood."** Venom just ignored my statement and kept rabbling.

 **"** **All Might can't help the people he can't reach, but he also doesn't help the people he doesn't want to reach, like us. It could take him just an hour to fix all this right? But he doesn't."**

"What's your point? If your gonna keep talking out your ass I don't want to listen."

 **"** **You're slow, so I'll just summarize it. The heroes are never gonna help us. We need to help ourselves. I helped you with your money problems, and we can do so much more. Just work with me Jin."** My eyes forcibly wandered to look at each piece of trash.

 **"** **We can do so much more. First, we help ourselves. Then, we help everyone else. MIss would like that right? It's the heroic thing to do. But we aren't heroes, no. The world has enough heroes. Especially the scummy kind."**

I felt a darkness lurk over me and begin to take shape. I was horrified and entranced by Venom's little motivating speech that I ignored the feeling of the cloak covering me.

 **"** **We can be what All Might can't be. We will be what the greatest thug can't be. Together, we can be the cloak that watched over the people unfortunate enough to be ignored by those damned heroes. First, we become the symbol of evil. And how do we do that?"**

"We control the thugs. We take what Flint and all the other gangsters and mob bosses have." Venom was saying all the right things to hypnotize me. I was right. He was planning his escape while the pills restricted him. He recorded every thought I had and thought about he can use that to manipulate me. Venom didn't care for any of what he was saying. He just wanted to kill, but he could only do that if I let him. He led me to his bait and I fell for it.

 **"** **Good! Good, Jin Good! Then, we take All Might's place as the so-called symbol of peace. We will change the world!"**

I smiled with a sinister grin. A psychotic one. A smile of a man who wasn't in the right mind. These were all things I thought. Is All Might really the symbol of peace? Why do I have this scummy life? Why does no one help me? And yet, there was a pinch of that child-like dream still in me.

"Can we become heroes?"

 **"** **Of course. So, do we have a deal, Jin?"**

My chaotic smiled grew larger, and I suppose that was a good answer. From the stitches on my forehead came a black substance that covered my body from head to toe. The top half of my newly made mask was grey, and the bottom half was black. White "T" shape formed on my chest that turned into a "W" near my waist.

 **"** **I call this, Venom: Full cowl. Do you like it?"**

"Hell yea."

 **"** **Better have. I worked on this for weeks. Now, what do call ourselves? Venom? I like the name Venom."**

"Why are we naming ourselves?"

 **"** **Why do heroes and villains have names? That's basically what you are asking, dumbass. It's an alias."**

"How about…..Twice?" It was a name a came up for me as a kid. I saw the chance and I took it.

 **"** **If that's what you want, then let's go! Twice, Venom, and Jin! The three amigo's!"**

"Two. Anyways, what do we do now?"  
 **"** **Of course, I'd like to beat up a few thugs, but your body might not be ready to fight. So, I think this calls for training."** I looked around the beach and saw all the trash once again. It was all so vile and disgusting. It angered me inside that people just threw all this onto the beach. Does no one care for the world we live in?

I raised my hand and tendrils of darkness lashed forward to grab a car tire. I pulled it towards me and held it in my hands. It didn't feel heavy at all. Then I did the same with a washing machine apart of the same pile. The whole mountain of trash collapse. I could hear each piece break and crack under the weight of each other.

"We clean up this shitshow."

 **"** **You mean the beach or your life?"**

"Both."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave reviews down below!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'll keep this brief. Soryr for not uploading in like 2-3 weeks. I was really busy. I knew I could never upload every week, but I'll still try and upload whenever possible. Sorry! That's all I had to say, now read!

* * *

A week later, I got into a rhythmic cycle. I'd wake up, do whatever, and then walk outside at late hours of the night. Risku move? Absolutely, but it was rewarding. I'd go out with nothing but my usual clothing and my phone. I even had a couple hundred bills in my pocket that I had from the bank robbery. I wasn't going to use them at all, but I just had it as bait.

You see, a thug knows what other thugs think. I've been through the thought process before. How they choose their victims, how they choose who to rob and at what moment. I knew all of it, which is why I left myself wide open to be caught.

I walked my way to the beach once again. Oddly enough, I actually have no idea how to get to that beach from my apartment. I just keep walking. Venom would guide me through the dark streets and take me there, but he never told me how to actually get to where we were going. I'd just look down at my phone the entire time, read articles, look at some funny pictures, and more.

 **"** **Those guys have been tailing us for a while you know,"** Venom snickered in my thoughts.

"I know," I laughed with him, "It's what I want."

I just kept reading the article as I heard the steps of the group behind me. Four people? Five? I don't remember, but it doesn't matter.

The article was just talking about a recent villain situation. All Might himself stepped in to save two kids. There was some context at the beginning of the article to the situation. Basically, some sludgy looking villain robbed a bank and then ran away and then kidnapped some kid with an explosion quirk. The interesting part, to me that is, is that some kid ran in there. He didn't even have a plan, he wasn't even a pro. He didn't use a quirk at all. Venom said it was pathetic but to me, I read that and my heart felt touched in some way. A kid running in to save his friend.

I wanted to see that more often. I wanted to see more people get help. Around my neighborhood, you were on your own. No one helped anyone. We were just the thugs and low lives.

All Might, of course, would come in and help the kid who was doing a heroic thing. He would of course, only help the heroic kind of person.

"Izuku Midoryia," I said, saying the name of the kid in the article. I'm sure you know him, Doctor. I know him too of course. Everyone knows who the number one hero is. And, at least for me, I got to have my fair share of encounters with him.

 **"** **Bakugo Katsuki,"** Venom grinned.

We passed by a dark alleyway and I knew what was going to happen. The thugs behind me were stalking me, chasing me so that I get in the right position. They were going to grab my hoodie, drag me in the alleyway, pull a knife to my chest or a gun and then threaten me. An interesting situation tho would be that a few of them would use their quirks to threaten me. Now that was something I wanted them to do.

And they did exactly as I thought. I was pushed into the corner, with a knife aimed at my chest and some ugly bastard breathing down my throat.

"Give me all your money!" He commanded. He was just reading off the script.

I gave him my phone and I started to laugh.

"You gonna use your quirk?" I mocked him. I felt the tip of the blade edge closer and closer to my chest.

"What? Getting angry? Sorry. Sorry. I'm just not getting used to being mugged you know. How are we meant to do this? Is there like a script for me to follow?"

He looked me in the eyes with pure, childlike rage as he pushed the blade. He kept pushing forward and forward, but nothing happened. The other guys started to walk back, realizing what was going to happen. The one with the knife looked down and saw his weapon completely entangled in black webs.

"Full Cowl!" I shouted.

 **"** **Aye, sir!"** Venom shouted back to me as my body became cloaked in the black and grey suit. Before, I was Jin. But with the suit on, I was whole. I was Twice. I was both Venom and Jin.

The webs twisted the knife around and aimed at the fella's arm. We jerked it straight in there. He screamed, and the rest of his "friends," started to run away.

 **"** **They aren't very Izuku Midoryia-like, are they?"**

"Of course they are!" I said without realizing what I was actually saying.

More black vines sprouted out of my body and grabbed the kids that ran. They all screamed. It was hypocritical. I'm sure at home they would mess around with their friends and talk about a situation.

"What would you do if you fought some real tough guy?" I thought to myself that would be what they would say.

 **"** **Man, I ain't no bitch! I'll fight that dude! If he hurts my brother I'm hurting him real good!"** Venom finished my thought for me. He took it a different route than what I was going for though, but the same message.

"Help!" They shouted. "Please, He-" I dragged the group into that well of darkness with me, and in a few seconds, I left it as the only uninjured man. They were all knocked unconscious.

This same cycle of events had been happening over the first few weeks of me and Venom's rekindled relationship. It was fun. I felt good doing this. I actually knew some of those punks from high school or other places. Their names? Of fucking course I didn't know them. Why? Because I didn't care.

I turned around and shot a black web from my wrist to take my phone back. I looked in the reflection to see what the Full Cowl suit looked like for a second.

"Lookin gooooooood!" Venom laughed like a hyena. He was on a high over the weeks, just being able to let loose on thugs or on the garbage on the beach. I looked over to my left, deeper into the alleyway, and I saw a man's hand sticking out from the darkness. There was a knife beside it with blood coloring it entirely.

I don't know why, but heart felt like its stopped. I couldn't see the rest of the body, so maybe I thought his hand was cut off? Didn't matter. My breathing heightened, my vision became blurry, and I started to see illusions again. I could hear people scream at me.

" _Murderer!"_

" _You killed a man!"_

" _You're a monster!"_ They just kept repeating over and over again. I put my hands over my ears and I felt my whole body tense up. Everything became mute for a moment, but I could hear one voice out of the thousands.

 **"** **Jin?"** It said. **"You okay buddy? Buddy-dude? Brother-"**

 **"** **I'll kill both of us."** I heard that overlap everything. I opened my eyes and I started to tear away at the full cowl suit.

 **"** **Jin?! Jin! What are you doing?! Jin-"**

"I won't let you kill him! I'm done! We won't kill anyone else!"

 **"** **Bite off his head."** I heard from an unfamiliar voice. It sounded like Venom, but it was more aggressive.

"No! No, not again!" I ripped into the suit so hard I actually started to tear away at my own clothes.

My body dragged itself onto the brick wall and it stayed there for a few seconds. It was like I was being pushed by a cop or something.

 **"** **Jin! Calm down!"** He sounded surprisingly mature. **"** **We aren't killing anyone! We just punched him! Like everyone else, we just punched him and did a few cool tricks!"** I looked over and saw a black web surrounded the arm. It pulled him closer to me and I could see his whole body now. He was as fine as a beat up thug could be.

"Oh...oh…..oh.." My breathing returned to normal and I regained control of my body.

 **"** **Do you need a break or something? Maybe some pills to calm your nerves?"**

"No. No, we need to clean up the beach. We are almost done. Just another week or so." I ignored the pills comment. Ironically enough, I ignored that comment just like how I ignored the rest of my pills. I hadn't gone to the pharmacy in months. I was scared to, for some reason.

Was I? Actually, I think Venom was scared. Maybe I would grab some new quirk restricting pills and they might actually work since Venom himself started to adapt to the pills, I doubt they would work. But there is still the possibility that those pills could've ended our relationship completely.

I took a few deep breathes to regain my composure.

"Full Cowl."

 **"** **Right."** The black cloak covered me again. I was Twice again. I was whole. And just in time too. I heard shuffling in the distance. Probably a fight. I checked it out, and I was right.

After that, I heard a scream. It was a woman getting mugged. I stopped that. Then there was a drug deal. Stopped it. Then there was just a group of thugs that looked like they were going to do something. I beat them up. Then there was some guy stalking a girl. Stopped him. A guy passing the speed limit. Stopped him. Guy stabbing someone stopped him guy selling drugs stopped him gang fight stopped that-that-

Sorry. Where was I, Doctor?

I spent the night just beating up criminals. It gave me a rush. I felt happy and so did Venom. Just seeing myself beat those guys mercilessly gave me a feeling of hope. They can be stopped. And the best part about it was, no one could stop me. Not a hero, they wouldn't even be around here. Not some thug and Flint wouldn't even be outside.

I swung from building to building. I remember some old dude yelling, "ya damn vigilante!" That made me smile.

"Looks like I upgraded from a villain to a vigilante."

 **"** **Sure, and I upgraded from the washing hero to all Might. Shut the hell up."**

I found myself in front of the pharmacy, somehow. Guess Venom wasn't even paying attention to where we were. I looked down and saw a woman leaving it and just about to enter her car.

"Hey," I said suddenly, finding myself beside her at a moments notice/ How did I get there? Wasn't I at the top of a building look down on her a moment ago? My body kept doing things on its own, moving before I knew I wanted to move.

She turned around in a startled motion as she dropped all of her things. She would look up at me and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's you, Jin," She said as he picked up her belongings. I helped her.

"I haven't seen you come by the pharmacy in a while. A few weeks maybe? A month?"

"I've been busy."

"You've been taking your pills, right?" She looked at me like she genuinely cared. I don't know how she knew all this about me, she was just someone who worked at the pharmacy. Maybe one day while I was getting something I ended up striking a conversation? Maybe I had told her everything about me? No, that'll be weird. No person alive would want to greet me if they figured out what I did.

"Of course I have. I'm not some lunatic," I responded with a fake as hell smile.

"You've been feeling better right?" She asked, brushing her hair to the side.

"Better than ever," I think at that moment I completely forgot about Venom. Forgot that he had re-entered my life.

The conversation was at an end. She drove off in her red car, and I gave chase. I don't know why, but I had a weird feeling about her. She reminded me of Miss, back at school. They both looked pretty young when I had met them.

I noticed in the distance a group of people huddled together. They didn't look violent, but that can be said about all criminals. I dashed forward with the black webs grabbing onto the rooftops and streetlights, and I took them all out.

I'm not sure if it was my sense of justice that told me they were criminals,.or if it was Venom's sense of brutality. Or, maybe it was Twice's sense of neutrality.

I followed the woman home, making sure she entered her apartment safely. When she locked the door behind her, I knew it was my time to leave. Seeing her reminded me of everything I was doing. I felt worried about her driving home safely in this neighborhood. No one should ever feel that way. I stormed back to the beach and continued to clean it up.

I was so tired. My head hurt like hell and my body ached. I probably threw up a few times and went through a few hallucinations, but that didn't matter. I kept cleaning up the trash. As my body lost conscious I could feel Venom take more and more control.

What I had planned to do over the next few weeks I had done in a single day. I cleaned up the beach in entirety and finally, I got a good view of the ocean.

"Let's go pay Flint a visit," that was the one thing I remember saying in that hazy night.

 **"** **Sorry, what?!"** Venom actually sounded concerned.

I dawned the Twice suit again and swung off onto the distance. I raced to my apartment with my mind focused on nothing more than fixing the neighborhood. I would have to take down Flint that night.

 **"** **Hey! Let's talk this through, Jin!"** I kept swinging. **"** **Jin! We can do this in like, two days! Take a break, you haven't rested at all today!"** I ended up missing my next shot onto the streetlight and fell onto a load of garbage in the alleyway.

 **"** **You're going to die, Jin! Listen to me, you braindead idiot! Take a break! Hell, I'm not even in the mood to fight Flint today! Let's do it tomorrow-"**

"That's another day where Flint is still in power. That's another day where people can get hurt. We take it all tonight." I got up and collapsed. I grit my teeth and got up again. I looked up at the sky and instead of a pitch black and a white moon, all I saw was a mucky green, with everything around me having an odd, fuzzy aura. The garbage actually smelled nice to me. It smelled better than me at the point since I was drenched in sweat and vomit.

"Remember what you said. We will become the symbol of evil that takes care of all the scum. We'll make the scum into something worthwhile, right?" I leaned against the wall, panting desperately, reaching out for some symbol. A symbol of peace to help me with this fight so that I wouldn't be alone left to fight off an entire gang and their boss at the darkest hour of the night. I wanted that symbol of peace and justice.

But nobody came.

I pushed forward, alone. Left in the darkness without any light. In that night, I was going to become the light everyone needed. The light the grandma next door needed. The light that would help the little kids play outside safely.

I saw my building, with Flint's boys in front of it, smoking their cigars and just resting like they owned the place, which they did.

 **"** **Jin, you going to die."**

"Been waiting for that ever since I got this scar." Instead of sneaking into my apartment through the window, like how I normally did, I walked up the gate and met his goons face to face.

"Bitch," I said to them. "Where is Flint."

They got up.

* * *

Pleaae follow, favorite, and MOST IMPORTANTLY REVIEW


End file.
